coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3686 (18th April 1994)
Plot Mike is annoyed when Mark tells him he doesn't want him at his school open day. Kevin is fed up as his old car breaks down. Raquel returns from spending the weekend in Newcastle, having met Des's parents. Maud suggests Percy and Emily plan a double wedding to save money. Reg considers employing Maud and Percy in the shop as cheap labour. The Legion holds a raffle for the hospital and Liz pulls the winning ticket which is Jim's. He wins a day at the races for two. Bernard tells Emily that his mother was mentally ill for years. He tells her that he can't cope with living with that again. Rita gives the Websters her blessing to spend some of the money on a new car. Emily is heartbroken when Bernard tells her that he can't marry her. She refuses to scream and shout so he just leaves. A depressed Emily snaps at Percy but doesn't tell him about Bernard. Kevin buys a new car. Percy reads in the Gazette that a good age for budgies is twelve years. He feels this is wrong as Randy is eighteen. The Chief Executive runs through the mayor ceremonial with the Robertses. Audrey upsets Alf by being bored by the whole thing. Ken takes Denise to a barn dance at the school. She is flattered when he tells her that she makes him feel young. Denise is startled when Don arrives to taxi them. Emily tells Rita about Bernard's desertion and is comforted by her. Emily tells Rita that she loved Bernard. Denise is upset with Don having turned up again to taxi them home. Back in the Street she marches off to her flat, puzzling Ken. Alf tells Audrey that he's sick of her showing him up. She suggests he finds someone else to be his mayoress as she thinks it's all a game. Ken tries to phone Denise but she refuses to answer. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Bernard Morton - Roland MacLeod *Jeremy Pilkington - Simon Roberts *Heckler - Des Cummings Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Denise's *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *British Legion *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Exterior *Weatherfield Town Hall - Council chambers *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *The previous week, on Monday 11th April the BBC had launched the third weekly episode of EastEnders to be broadcast at 8.00pm immediately after that day's edition of Coronation Street. There was much speculation as to which programme would rank highest in the viewing charts with the contest being won by ITV with 16.7 million viewers (for Episode 3684 on Wednesday 13th April) to the BBC's 11.1 million. ITV Executives then ordered a direct contest by having two episodes of the Street edited into a one-hour edition and being broadcast at the usual time of 7.30pm, meaning that the second half of the programme would be the first direct head-to-head between the two soaps. Again, ITV won with 14.9 million viewers to only 8.1 million on the BBC for the section of the episodes which went head-to-head. ITV boasted about the fact on the next evening's News at Ten while the BBC dismissed the ITV win as "hollow". This was the second time that two episodes of the programme were edited into a one-hour edition, the first being Episode 3406 on 6th July 1992 as a spoiler for the launch of Eldorado. The Street 's first purpose-written and recorded one-hour episode was Episode 3945 on 8th December 1995 to celebrate the programme's thirty-fifth birthday. *''TV Times'' synopsis: One lucky resident gets a surprise as the Legion holds a raffle. But what is Don Brennan up to now? Alf has an insight into the sort of mayoress Audrey will make. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,360,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 5th December 2019 split the instalment back into its two recorded consituent parts but for some unknown reason used the end credits (with Barry Hill as the writer and Charles Lauder as the director) from Episode 3684 (13th April 1994). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "I wish I could trade in my old banger." Betty Turpin: "What do you mean? You haven't got a car." Jack Duckworth: "I know. I meant our Vera!" Category:1994 episodes Category:Extended episodes